


The Spin the Bottle Cliche

by AddieCrowe



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AHS Watcher, Bro based off Dean Wincester, F/F, F/M, Fury is principal/ English teacher, High School AU, Kinda angsty sometimes, Lonely nerd Reader, Poor Baby Insecure Tony, Spin the Bottle Cliche, Teen Wolf watcher, Tony is a lil shit (whats new), VulgarLanguage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddieCrowe/pseuds/AddieCrowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are in high school content with your nobody status. People don't like you  and you don't like people. But Tony, your insanely popular best friend cant live with that. He invites you to another party and you accept unlike the other times. And this is how you end up making out with one of the friends Tony wanted you to meet. After playing Spin the bottle. Fun right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning~ Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Heres another work, and thank you for your support on "It Started With A....." and hope you like this one!

_"Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god"_ plays on repeat in my head as his lips approach mine, and time seems to slow and really the only thing I can focus on is him and me.

 _Ba-bump. Bah-bump. Bah-bump._ goes my heart in a rapid pace, the color of my face probably as red as my shirt.

" _Damn high school and it's damn "party games"."_ I think to myself as its in that final moment when our lips touch.

Now I bet your like hold up, rewind whats going on here?! Hi, let me introduce myself; I 'm (Y/N) your atypical highschool girl and in this moment I'm playing Spin the Bottle. I know, original right? I'm not really sure why I'm even here at this party right now, but I guess it's better for me to start at the beginning.

The Beginning

I'm a junior in highschool right now, attending _A. Initiavive High School_ (no one knows what the A stands for.) I have pretty much all AP classes, am in the school newspaper, and if you need some girl to rely on to do your share of the group project you can count on me. I have a few friends, turn in my homework on time, and stay up until 10 on the weekends, so I'm kinda lame but one upside to my social status is my best friend, Tony Stark. Now Tony is a total asshole but I have known him since 8th grade when he went out with my other bestfriend, Trinity, and broke her heart. So why am I bestfriends with him? I may have punched him in his face and gotten us both ISS but he was totally cool about it and even apologized for being a douche. I respected that so we shared one of the crappy school ice-creams and realized we had alot in common, this being we're both total geeks and love classic rock.

So when I said I was atypical, I kinda embellished. If atypical means, studying vs. partying, Netflix binges, and having anime posters plus a collection of books in my room, then I'm atypical. Yeah, so I'm not. Tony is really only popular because of 1.)he's rich , and 2.) he throws "epic" parties. Because of this I get a few popularity points and an automatic invite to any of his parties. I decline most of the time .

Im kinda of one of the nobodys, but I'm okay with this,for the same reason I don't go to his parties. I'm a bit anti-social, am _not_ a people person at all. So it's really out of character for me to be here right now. But then I guess to explain that I have to go to the beginning beginning.

The Beginning Beginning

It was the Wednesday before Fall Break when Tony came up to my locker during Lunch. I had already finished my daily mystery substance and decided to reorganize my locker for the 4th time that week.

"Guess what's happening next week?" he said in a sing song voice, leaning up against the lockers next to mine.

"Your parents are finally sendng you off to boarding school? Tell them I said thank you." I say jokingly.

"Not yet. But they keep promising. Trust me (Y/N) when they do I'll text you first." he said rolling his eyes at me. I just laugh and go back to the very preoccuping task of where to put my calculus book. The damn thing is bigger and heavier than all my text books combined.

"No, come on guess! It makes this more fun." he whines, taking my book from me. I give him a pointed look and guess:

"You're throwing another stupid party." I say, sighing in exasperation. "What is this, the 10th this year? And I'm talking school year." I turn towards him and put my hands on his shoulders.

"Tony, your an ass, even without throwing all these dumb parties.These people, "your friends", if they're only your friend because you throw a party then they're really not your friends." I say looking him straight in the eye, which was kinda hard cause he is like 5 inches taller than me. He throws me a look, like " _gee thanks"_ and I laugh and say " But seriously, doesn't your dad have anything to say about these parties? You throw one almost every two weeks, and from what I hear you've been breaking out some of your dad's scotch."

"Truthfully, I think my dad is just glad I've kept up my grades. He's been away for a lot of business trips." he says a little sad looking down at the floor. I rub his arm comfortingly and look at him carefully.

"Hey Tony, if you need to talk, just text me anytime okay? Just not after 10 on Wednesdays, cause thats when AHS is on." I say giving him a tiny hug. He gives it back and looks at me with a twinkle in his eye. I groan internally because I know what he's going to ask.

"So are you coming to this one? Please, (Y/N). The only party you've ever been to was the Christmas party at my parents house last year, and the only reason I count it as a party was because the eggnog had rum in it." Tony says throwing me puppy dog eyes and was practically begging on his hands and knees. He looked pretty ridiculous (but he always does). I roll my eyes and answer,

"That's not true! I have went to your birthday parties since freshman year, and those count because your dad had the wine out." I am finally appeased with the condition of my locker, grab my stuff for the rest of the day and close it. I go to leave to my next class and Tony catches my arm.

"(Y/N), just please think about it. It would really mean a lot to me if you came. Here's the invitation and when you make up your mind tell me 'kay?" he says giving me the most pitiful look ever. He hands me a crisp white envelope with my name scribbled on the front along with _My Bitch_ in parantheses under it.

"Wow Tony, invitations? Are you saying this will not be a typical high school party?" I laugh in as snobbish a voice I could muster. He rolls his eyes at my goofiness and replies,

"No, just last time some dude tried to steal a few spoons from the kitchen and I was like, damn next time they might take my prototype. So I'm being pretty selective about it this time, and I have friends that I want you to meet. And not cheerleaders this time, I remember how that went." he says with a grimace. I laugh and smile hugely remininiscing about his last attempt at making me popular.

"Tony, I cross my heart hope to die stick a cupcake in my eye, that I will think about it. But NO promises that I'll go." I say removing his hand from the crook of my elbow. He gets a goofy grin on his face and gives me a quick hug.

"Thank you (Y/N)! Now there's hope you wont be a creepy cat lady in college!" he says laughing at my bitchface. I flip him off and say,

"Watch it bub! I haven't said I'll go yet and all this flattery isn't helping you. I gots to go to class now and you should too. Bells gonna ring soon." and with that I go to class, invitation in hand and an odd feeling in the pit of my stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

So thinking about it took the majority of 5th period and a little of 6th. I still hadn't looked at the invitation yet so really I was just thinking about the pros and cons of going vs. not going. Tony had said it would mean alot to him if I went, and I had the feeling that this was true. He also said he had friends he would like me to meet. I didn't doubt this but couldn't help feeling that maybe they weren't my kinda people. Maybe if I looked at the invitation it would shed somelight on the situation. I had a free period during 7th so I went to the library and sat down looking at the envelope. It was small and white, it looked new and my name was on it in pen. It was suprisingly hard to pull back the flap keeping it closed, not because it was glued tightly or whatever, but I felt this inner tension within myself like it was some moral battle on whether or not to attend this party. I pull out this tiny little index card thing that said in Tony's messy ass hand writing:  
(Y/N),  
I have once again tried the impossible task of trying to make you social. I really hope you decide to come to this party but if you don't, that's ok too. So any way turn this over for the party info.  
I turn it over shaking my head at Tony's stupidness.  
Party  
When: Wednesday of Fall Break, 5 pm-1 am  
Where: Tony Starks House  
Why: Cause

This isn't exactly what it said, but I cut to the chase. I had a whole week to decide whether or not I wanted to go, and the invitation didn't help much. Tony had always been there for me,through my parents divorce, post TFIOS (I was a sobbing mess), after my cat died. I probably wouldn't die if I did this one thing for him. Plus no one said I had to stay. I make my final decision and take out my phone. I scroll through my contacts and find Tony's appropriately named Assbutt.I texted him, 2:07 p.m. Hey Tony, I decided I wanted to go to the party. 2:07 p.m. Really?!? Thanks so much (Y/N) 2:08 p.m. If it sucks though I'm going home. 2:08 p.m It's my party, it wont suck. I put away my phone looking at the time again. 2:08. I have another hour in 7th period, and I had nothing to do. That is until I remembered that I had this project about Greek and Roman Mythology due on the Monday we came back. I could check out a few books on the myth I picked about Narcissus. I get up and look for the nonfiction section. Our library is huge, and I have no sense of direction. These things together equal trouble for me. I was somewhere in the sports section when I see a black figure walk past. I look at it and see it to be a tallish, skinny boy with raven black hair and pale skin. He wears a dark green sweater, black jeans, and a worn black pair of Vans. "Excuse me, dude! Guy with the green sweater!" I yell out to him. He stops, seems to hesitate and turns around towards me. He has a long nose, but not too long. His eyes are a cold blue and his lips thin lines of pink. His long luxurious hair cascaded into his face and there is one thought in my brain, "My God is he gorgeous." I have some trouble coming up with what I was going to ask until I hear him clear his throat annoyingly, "Oh, I, um was wondering if you knew where the mythology section was. I'm (Y/N) by the way." The first few words come out a confused jumble and then I get over my anxiety, a giant grin on my face. I don't know why I'm smiling but I can probably guess why. He raises an eyebrow at me and replies, "Yes I know where the mythology section is. I'm Loki. Do you need help finding it?" Damn, he's hot and has a British accent, kill me now. I nod my head not trusting my voice and he begins walking away. I walk quickly after him. We walk in silence for about 2 minutes before I ask, "So Loki huh? That's an interesting name, like the God of Lies in Norse mythology right?" I am bad in social situations as many people tell me, but I don't think what I said was offensive and I needed to break the awkward silence. He gives me a look of surprise and replies, " Yeah, exactly like the God of Lies. You know Norse mythology?" he seems happy that I knew it and I was happy to have something to connect with. "I, uh, am a Magnus Chase fan. Wait is your last name Laufeyson?" I ask giving him a look. "Yes. Why?" he asks but the look on his face tells me he knows why. " Oh my god! Do you have 3rd period with Mr. Coulson?" I ask a little embarassedly. I am pretty sure one of the hottest guys I have seen has 3rd with me and I have never noticed him before. "Yes......." he says seeming a little surprised and maybe a little hopeful. " I have 3rd period with you. I'm sorry that I never said Hi to you before or anything. I knew your name sounded familiar." I say sheepisly rubbing my arm nervously. " Oh its ok. I really try to not stand out. I thought you were going to ask me about my brother Thor." he says exasperatedly giving me a small smile. He leads me around a curve and towards a bookshelf full of richly colored book spines. The books were all beautiful, though some were fat with information and others skinny picture books. "Here we are. The mythology section. This whole book case is full of myth books about all types of myths." Loki says gesturing grandly. I see him turn as if to leave and I stop him. "Loki, where are you going? Shit, I didn't weird you out or anything right? Tony says I do that a lot." I say. I was a bit lonely for company. Tony was a nerd but he didn't seem to enjoy books like I did. This meant I spent a lot of lonely days settled in the beanbags at the public library assorbing a book. He turned around and gave me another look of surprise. " No, I just thought you'd want me to leave after I got you here." he looked down with a sad gleam in his eyes. I just wanted to give him this giant hug, but figured that would be inappropriate. I instead settled for a smile and laughed, "No, you're pretty cool God of Lies. Plus, you know how to get out of here and I could always use a reading buddy. Also, I kinda need to know if there any books that have the Narcissus myth in it. " I say gesturing at the many books on the shelf. By myself this would take forever. I quickly add, "Unless you have something else to do or don't want to." I look down unsure of myself. He clears his throat and says excitedly, "Sure, I'd love to stay with you." I grin and he comes over and begins to look through the books with me. We talk idly, laugh and joke around. At the end we exchange numbers and he goes into my phone as God of Hotness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the editing istrash.... It will not let me put in any spaces.... GRRR Anyway thanks everyone whos kudoed and hope you like it   
> Xoxox  
> Addie


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG IM SO SORRY> FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER and also this being kinda short have stopped working on this story for a while so. Any way hope you guys like it and comment your feedback

"Hey Tony." I say stuffing my math book into my bag and look up at him. He gives me a hug and says "Thanks." into my ear. He seems a little somber and I give him a concerned look and ask,

"Tony are you okay? Did something happen?" returning his hug to him, ready to kick some ass if need be. No one messed with Tony and vice versa. He pulls away from the hug,

" I'm fine. Just something that I don't want to talk about happened so yeah." he says giving me a -drop-it look.

"Ready to go?" he asks and I shake my head yes. There was something off about him,but I knew better than to pry. He already had all of his things so we left to wait outside for Jarvis, his personal butler guy. He had to be older than Dumbledore,and about 1000 times as cooler too well, minus the magic part. Plus he had the most adorable old man accent, but when I told him that he seemed less than flattered. We waited in silence, Tony's emotions feeling like my own and I just wanted to beat up whoever or whatever made him feel this way.Tony can be a total dick sometimes, but he was really a good guy. He may have had at least 500 girlfriends, but I chose to believe that its experimentation. Also Tony is super insecure, I have noticed that about him. I could never tell him because he'd just deny it but you can just see it in the way he seeks approval, and changes when he's around his friends. Especially when it comes to his dad. I decide to break the tension by telling him about Loki, 

"Tony, guess what! I made a friend all by myself!" I say proudly jumping up and down. He gives me a surprised, unbelieving look.

"Imaginary friends don't count (Y/N)." he said with a snicker and a smirk. I hit his arm playfully, remarking,

"You shithead! He's real I swear. I have his number in my phone, Ill call him and prove it." I say sticking my tongue out at him, to which he gives back lovingly. I pull out my phone until I find Loki's contact and press the call option. It rings for a few seconds before his crisp accent rings out a surprised "Hello?"

Hey Loki, this is (Y/N). I had to call you to prove to my friend Tony, that you are a real person. See Tony, I told you I didn't make him up."I say giving Tony look that screamed I told you so. He rolled his eyes and said,  
"Wow (Y/N). Your brother has gotten better at his accents. I almost believed he was a real person. Hey Warren, you should keep this up could probably become a voice over artist." Tony said laughing pretty hard, whilst I was fuming and Loki was probably like "The fuck?". 

" Tony,this is Thor's brother. You know like the "Most likely to show up in a wet dream" guy. I meant Thor to be clear." I say embarassedly. Shit, I just met this guy, I can't let him know I have a crush on him. 

"Hey (Y/N), I have to go." Loki interrupts Tony just as he was going to say something along the lines of "(Y/N) has a crush! (Y/N) has a crush!"

"Oh yeah sorry. Hey I'll see you tomorrow okay!" I say excitedly, flipping Tony off when he throws me kissy faces.

" Yeah see you tomorrow. Bye." he says before hanging up. Once he hangs up, Tony gives me a michevious look. 

"So when did you meet him? I didn't even know Thor had a brother." he asks inquisitively. 

" He helped me find a book for my project in Mrs. Hill's class today. You know pick a myth do a paper on it? Wait nevermind you have Mr. Eyepatch." Dr. Fury was our principal whilst teaching 11th grade AP English. The man had sick time management abilities. Also he was missing an eye or something. Tony laughs, appreciative of our shared ability to nickname people. He raises an eyebrow at me and snickers,

" Nice contact name. Very descriptive." I roll my eyes before snagging his phone from his front pocket. I put in my fingerprint and go to his contacts. I quickly find mine and raise an eyebrow,

" Oh really Mr.-Bitchyface-. Really a toilet?" I say pouting. Before he replies a brand spanking new bright red Camaro pulls into the school parking lot. I drop my jaw at it before Tony snatches his phone from my shocked hand. The Camaro's window comes rolling down and I see a familiar wide grin. Tony and I share a similar wide eyed look before saying at the same time,  
"Wyatt?"  
My older brother joined the army when he turned 18. That was 5 years ago .We are so different it's kinda funny. His hair is short, dirty blond, and curly beyond belief while mine is long, wavy, and this rich chocolate color that my mom is so jealous of. His eyes are this vibrant green color that change colors depending on his mood. My eyes are this brown gold that is so boring I just can't. One thing we do share is this perfect nose and the smile that rarely leaves our faces. I love him but he left us out of nowhere and now pops up out and expects me to welcome him back like nothing happened. He was one of the things that Tony watched Netflix and ate Ben and Jerry's with me to get me over it. I was either gonna hug him or punch him. In the balls. Tony knows my left hook very well.  
"Hey baby girl. Long time no see, this your boyfriend?" Wyatt asks giving me an inquisitive look.

**Author's Note:**

> When you see Someone/Reader you will get an actual chapter with them. until then this is just backstory. Thanks for reading and feedback is welcome in the comments and Kudo if you like! XOXO  
> Addie


End file.
